Report 225
Report #225 Skillset: Geomancy Skill: Tremors Org: Geomancers Status: Completed Jul 2009 Furies' Decision: Tremors will knock people down who are higher than the first mountain level two mountain levels. Problem: Geomancers obviously have strong ties to the earth plane and are supposed to be powerful there and whatnot, but if a raider scales multiple levels up into the mountains of madness, there is little to no chance that a geomancer, or anyone else for that matter, will be able to pull them down, let alone locate them. Geyser won't hit them, hexagram knocks them down 1 of up to 9 levels, and on a longer equilibrium than scale's balance, not to mention that they could just move rooms and scale up the lost level after 1 hexagram without you being able to tell since hexagram looks the same whether it hits someone scaled up or not. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make tremors knock a person in the mountains down 2-3 levels a tick, making it very difficult to stay scaled in a geomancer demesne and giving geomancers a special advantage in clearing people out of their home plane. Player Comments: ---on 7/24 @ 23:16 writes: People evading a geomancer demesne by scaling mountains does seem a little off ---on 7/24 @ 23:17 writes: Hi last minute report. Anyways, it's not a bad idea. Let it knock people down 2 levels per tick (so that it's difficult to outclimb it), let geyser/hexagram knock someone down 2 each. Gives Geomancers something that passively slows down someone trying to climb away, and then all orgs have active skills that can actually be used to some effectiveness. ---on 7/24 @ 23:17 writes: You have geyser ---on 7/24 @ 23:19 writes: Cut off by hitting enter key.. Geodemesne is already to powerful, scaling mountains should be a safe zone for people. ---on 7/24 @ 23:24 writes: This seems awfully similar to the oversight in druid demesnes, where flyers can completely avoid the druid demesne. In that regards, all the envoys arguing against druids not being able to knock down flyers in their meld should be arguing against Geos not being able to knock people off of mountains. It's uncanny how I can just take the arguments used there and just apply them here if I wanted to. Anyways, I'd agree to some way to knock a person down in the mountains, I'd say 2 levels rather than 3, at most, and hexagram/geyser getting similar treatment. ---on 7/24 @ 23:31 writes: Now that the "oh look, let's turn their arguements back at them" is over. I actually agree with this proposal. Scaling shouldn't be safe zones anymore than burrowing or flying. ---on 7/27 @ 05:30 writes: There is a difference of being able to fly up one level, and scale nine. The arguments are not the same at all. ---on 7/27 @ 22:45 writes: The arguments are "the same" in that demesnes are, in general, already very effective (and that was the argument being used against squirrels). These elevation tweaks aren't really going to improve that effectiveness a huge amount though. Still fine with it, as per my above comment. ---on 7/28 @ 02:46 writes: Sounds fine, in my opinion. You may want to envoy something along the lines of removing burrowers as well. Doesn't make sense that someone can dig around in homicidal earth after all ---on 7/28 @ 11:12 writes: You can geyser once to remove a flyer, you must geyser 9 times or more to remove someone scaling up, provided they don't move or continue to scale up. ---on 7/28 @ 11:14 writes: There is a difference between asking a druid who works on almost automated sap offense to geyser once from a geomancer who cannot engage a target on their home plane because the person is continually scaling up 9 elevations (9x however many rooms in elemental earth mountains to search for them). A better solution I think is to cut down on the number of mountain elevations. 9? Really? ---on 7/28 @ 13:02 writes: It's been thrown around a couple times now so I want to make clear that geyser is -not- usable on scaled targets, it's hexagram (an untargetted skill that'll take your eq whether they're still there or not) which knocks them down 1 level ---on 7/31 @ 21:10 writes: Btw Nienla, we actually do have an effect that hits burrowers. Does about 100 damage every 10 seconds (imagine my straight face as I say this).